


The Neglected Kidnapper

by Vaporhan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Daddy Gohan, Daddy Issues, F/M, Good! 17, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just read the story It's better than the Tags make it sound, Kidnapping, Mentally Mature Goten, OOC Goten, Smart Goten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaporhan/pseuds/Vaporhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gohan, after coming back from the Cell Games, feels forgotten by his friends and family. Having enough, he takes his new sibling and runs away. After being Isolated for 7 years, Gohan enrolls himself into High school and Goten into Elementary. What happens when he find someone who can make him happy? GV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Wish me Back, Invisible Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I do Not own DBZ

"Shenron I wish..." Dende begins but is never able to finish, since he is interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey, guys, don't wish me back" The voice says. Everyone looks around to see where the voice is coming from until it finally clicks.

"GOKU!?" everyone shouts, they then remember what he said "why?" they all ask simultaneously.

"Well I've been thinking (Vegeta snorts) and I've realized that most of earth's threats of recently have all been after me, so I decided if I stay dead then the earth will be safe." Goku explains.

"But dad, what about me? And mom? We need you." Gohan states.

"Gohan, you're so strong, I don't have anything more to teach you, and your mother, she'll understand."

"Dad my strength has nothing to do with this; I still need a father just like how mom needs a husband. When you were away after Namek, she used to cry all the time, don't put her through this again, dad." The others are shocked to hear what Gohan is saying. They never would have thought that Goku being gone would have that much affect on Chichi; after all, she's a very strong woman.

"I'm sorry, Gohan, but this is for the best of the planet. You'll just have to live without me. Well, bye guys, hope to see you soon." Are the last words Goku say before the link was closed.

"Where you are I hope it's not too soon" Krillin mumbles.

"I can't believe he's doing this to us." Gohan grumbles.

But no one responded. They were all thinking about the times they spent with Goku, except Vegeta of course.

After the silence, Krillin, barely remembering the dragon was still there, wished for the bombs to be taken out of the androids. Afterwards everyone said their good-byes, totally leaving out Gohan, and went their separate ways.

 

* * *

 

 

SON RESIDENCE

 

"Mom, I'm home!" calls Gohan.

"GOHAN!" cries a hysterical Chichi as she runs from the kitchen to engulf her son in a breath taking hug. "My poor baby, are you alright?"

"Yes, mom, I'm fine but I wouldn't be if you keep hugging me like this." Gohan manages to choke out.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was just so worried." cries Chichi. Then she starts yelling "And where's your father. I told him to not let you fight, ooh when I get my hands on him." she trails off.

At this, Gohan looks down, this is what he wished would not come up, yet he knows he has to tell her, he longed to be the one to deliver the news. "Well, mom, you see..." Gohan starts. Just then someone burst through the door.

"Oh my gosh, Chichi, are you alright?" cries a hysterical Bulma. Vegeta had come home and told her everything that happened and as soon as he was finished she was on her way to the Son residence.

"Bulma, what are you talking about, why shouldn't I be alright?" questions Chichi, getting frantic.

"Chichi, Goku's dead and he doesn't want to be wished back, Vegeta told me everything" Bulma supplies.

"WHAT!?" screeches Chichi, "How could he do this to me, not again." she sobs.

"Mom, it's okay, we'll get through this, like we did the last time." Gohan says, trying to console his mother. But his words fell to deaf ears as his mother kneels on the floor sobbing her heart out.

"Come on Chi let's go to couch and talk about this." Bulma says. At this Chichi stood up with Bulma and makes her way to the couch. Gohan decides to join them. After a few minutes of talking, realizing that he is in no way apart of this conversation, Gohan excuses himself, goes to his room, lay on his bed and cries himself to sleep.

Hopefully, he will be visible again tomorrow.


	2. A Life Found, A Life Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sons discover Chi-Chi's Pregnancy. Gohan Makes a crucial decision

The next morning, Gohan wakes up with a strange feeling in his stomach. But this feeling is far different from any he has ever felt before. It's a mostly warm feeling, something that tells you something good is about to happen, but deeper down he has a cold feeling, the type that tells the opposite of a good occurrence. But being the Saiyan he is, Gohan just brushes it off as his hunger and thinks little of it.

Getting up from bed, Gohan makes his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. There he sees his mother making breakfast. Actually, she is finished making it and is now setting the table for her and her son. She then goes back to the cupboard and is about to take out a third set of dishes, but something seems to register in her mind-since she pauses for a few seconds- and she makes her way back to table and sat down to eat.

"Morning, mom" Gohan says, finally making his presence known. Chichi gasps in shock and looks up from the table she seems to have been staring at, to see her son standing in the doorway.

"Morning, Gohan, and could you please not scare me like that again." Chichi replies, looking back down at the table.

"Sorry, mom" Gohan mumbles "So, is breakfast ready?" Gohan's stomach seems to be linked to his mouth since at that very moment it makes itself known with a loud growl.

"Yes, it's on the table, now sit down and eat before it gets cold." Chichi instructs. Lowering his head, his face flushes in embarrassment, Gohan mumbles an okay to his mother, sits down and begins to devour all the food in front of him.

Gohan is just finishing his second to last bowl of cereal when he hears a gagging sound coming from his mother.

"Mom, are you alright?" Gohan asks, worry lacing his voice. His only response, however, is another gagging sound, followed by his mother getting up and running out of the room to the bathroom. Gohan quickly follows.

When he comes to the door of the bathroom, Gohan finds his mother leaning over the toilet, regurgitating her entire meal. Running up to her, Gohan repeats his last question, "Mom! Are you okay?"

"Yes, Gohan, I just wasn't feeling well this morning, I'm fine noo…bwoak." Chichi is cut off by another load of food and bile coming up her throat and out her mouth.

"No, mom, you're sick, you should see a doctor." Gohan says, overwhelmed with concern and worry for his mother.

"No, really, I'm fi…bwoak…fine,, we'll go, just let me get some stuff." Chichi resigns.

* * *

A few minutes later, chichi is ready, so Gohan picks up his mother and they are on their way to West City to Capsule Corp. On their arrival, they are greeted by Vegeta, who was standing in front of the domed building expecting their arrival.

"What do you want, Kakabrat, and what is the harpy doing here?" Vegeta demands. He is really pissed because he had to wait so long for the duo to arrive.

"Who are you calling Harpy!? And we're not here to you we're here to see Bulma, now where is she?" Chi Chi asks in an annoyed tone.

Ignoring her tone, Vegeta responds, "The woman is in her lab as usual. Have fun." And with that, he walks off.

After walking into the house and down some very long hallways, Gohan and Chichi find themselves in front of a very large steel door. Upon opening, they spot a blue-haired woman with her head down, tinkering with a piece of technology.

"Hey Bulma, we need your help, mom is sick." Gohan says upon seeing her.

"AAAHHHH" Bulma shrieks in surprise, causing Gohan to wince in pain. "Gohan, don't scare me like that!" she then screams, causing him to wince more. "Now, what do you mean Chi Chi's not feeling well?"

"I don't know what happened, but she was eating and, afterwards, she began to vomit. Can you help, Bulma?" Gohan explains, and then asks, his voice once again filled with worry.

"I don't know, first, I'll need to know what's wrong, so I'll have to take some tests." Bulma states. "Come, follow me."

* * *

A few hours later all the tests are taken and the results are just out. Gohan and Chichi are waiting in the living room for Bulma to announce what is wrong, Gohan playing with baby Trunks. Just then, Bulma walks into the room looking over the results.

"Well, from what I can see there's nothing wrong with you, Chi." Bulma says, still looking over the sheets. "I don't know maybe- OH MY KAMI?" Bulma shrieks for the second time that day. This action is followed by her jumping up and down in excitement.

"What is it, Bulma!?" Chichi asks, albeit a little too loudly for the Saiyans in the room's liking.

"Oh my gosh, Chichi, you're pregnant!" Bulma exclaims, still giddy with excitement.

"WHAT!?" Both members of the Son family shout.

"You're pregnant, Chi, isn't this great?" Bulma shrieks.

"Well, yeah, but that was not what I expected to hear." Chichi says.

"I know, it's so exciting, now Trunks has a playmate." Bulma says.

"Wow, did you hear that, Gohan, you're finally going to get a sibling, like you always wanted." Chichi addresses her son.

"Yeah, it's awesome!" Gohan says in anticipation.

* * *

"Hmghmghmgh, this is awful" Gohan says, a bit coldly.

It has been a year since Gohan found out he is going to have a sibling, which he now knows is a brother. Throughout the twelve months, life has been a living hell for him. He had to take care of his mother for nine out of those twelve month and since Chichi is hard to deal with normally, with the raging hormones she was just impossible.

A few months after his mother found out she was pregnant, all the Z-fighters know of it, thanks to Bulma and her excitement. So, on the day of delivery, everyone was their waiting for the newest member of the queer extended family to be born.

**FLASHBACK**

_Everyone is in the waiting room, waiting for the new Saiyan baby to be born. They were all talking to kill the time, all, that is, except for Gohan and his mentor. Gohan, because he isn't included in the conversation and Piccolo because, well, he's Piccolo._

" _So, what do ya think, he'll look like?" Krillin asks, "I bet he'll look just like Goku."_

" _Nah, I think_ she'll _look like Chichi." Yamcha says._

" _Well, whatever it is, I know it will look beautiful or handsome, depending on the gender, especially with Goku and Chi Chi being its parents." Tien says, effectively stopping a potential argument._

_Just then the doctor comes into room, beaming at the people in front of him. "Good news, the baby's been born with no complications and it's a boy, come on you can see him now." The doctor states._

_They all go into the room to see Chi Chi holding a bundle in her arms. Everyone goes closer and when they got a good look at his face they all gasp. The baby is the spitting image of his father, down to the hairstyle._

_One by one, they all take turns holding the baby, Gohan being the last in line, but when he puts his hand out to prepare to take his brother Bulma, the person before him hands him straight to Chichi. Gohan frowns. Didn't they see him? Why couldn't he hold his brother? Are only some of the questions circling his head as he watches his brother in his mother's arms._

**END FLASHBACK**

On to this day Gohan still has not had the chance to hold his brother in the presence of the other Z-Fighter. They always seem to be hogging him. In fact the only times Gohan gets to hold his brother is at night when he is sleeping or when he awakes at night crying.

Now Gohan has had enough. "Hmghmghmgh, why don't I just leave?" he asks himself. 'No if I leave Goten wouldn't have anyone to look up to and mom would be devastated…Ah who cares about her she doesn't even talk to me, actually the only person who still talks to me is Piccolo, but if I tell him my plan he would try to talk me out of it.' He thinks and after a little while, he comes up with an idea. 'I know, I could just take Goten with me, yeah, that's what I'll do.'


	3. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... It should be quite obvious...

It has been a month since Gohan made the decision to leave. Lucky for him, his mother always taught him to think things through. Right now, he was still living with his mother while making preparations for his leave. But not for long:

"Finally, it's finished." Gohan sighs as he steps back to look at his handiwork. It was times like these, he was thankful that his mother has drilled him so hard. And with watching Bulma make her experiments every free time he had since Frieza, he was able to concoct machines beyond the comprehension of even Bulma.

In front of him is a large, sky blue two story house, supplied with the best and finest technology in the world. Unlike the usual dome shape his mother's house and the houses in the cities have, his is more geometrical. In the front is a porch with two beams going up, one on either side of the vertex away from the house, to support the veranda right above it. The house has about twenty windows, ten on each floor, and two to a room. And on the outside is a silent electric generator that runs on solar and lunar power. The generator also doubles as a ki blocker that covers anything with a power level higher than thirty within a radius of two miles.

As he enters through the door, all of his working inventions appropriate for the room comes into view. By the door is the control panel to the house, where he can, by the press of a button, turn on the lights, music, TV etc. but at the moment it is on voice recognition. further into the house is a living room, furnished with a ki enhanced glass table, a television, CD player, chairs and a couch. The chairs and couch are made to be able to sense a person's mood/weight etc. and adjust to their needs.

Beyond the living room is the dining room. In it is a large table with two seats on either of the closer ends, one being a high chair. In the corner of the room is a China cabinet filled with many glasses, plates, bowls and metal cutlery, all ki enhanced. It also has a television that spans an entire wall and a panel on the far end to convert the room into a home theater.

After the dining room is the kitchen. It isn't much, just a sink and a giant computerized machine. The machine is a food maker. Gohan can download any recipe book into it and it would make what he asks for to perfection, sometimes it can even add its own touches to the meal. The machine took up mainly the circumference if the room. Right at the entrance is the computer where Gohan can download the books and tell it, either manually or vocally, what he wants. The major part of the machine is where it cooks, since it has a separate storage room in the basement of the house and the end of the machine is where the finished food exits.

The other two rooms downstairs are the computer room where he does research, and experiment on lighter work and his custom made Gravity Room. This one, unlike Bulma's, who hasn't figured out how to do it yet, can go up to a gravity of 10,000. Also it has real life simulators of the sun and moon and all of their rays, so if he has his tail, which being too close to blutz waves can give him, he can turn into an oozaru. Now, the house in itself may not be big enough to hold an oozaru, but during his talks with Piccolo and Dende, Gohan found out how the time chamber was made and recreated it himself with a little science to boost.

Upstairs are three bedrooms, one for him, Goten and a Guest room, which he highly doubts would ever be used. The rooms were to the front of the house, while to the back there were the bathroom and Goten's wonder room, where he can do just about anything.

Now that he's finished checking all the rooms, Gohan comes back out of the house and flies back home.

* * *

Arriving home, Gohan enters the house to be greeted with silence. He walks all around the house, but finds no sign of anyone. Beginning to worry about his brother's well-being Gohan extends his senses to locate his ki. Upon finding it, he audibly sighs in relief when he realizes it was at Capsule Corp. so that would be his next destination.

* * *

When he reaches Capsule Corp. Gohan realized that all of the kis in the building are in the same place. Following his senses to the location of the kis, Gohan finds himself in the indoor garden, where all the Z-fighters are gathered for some reason. Knowing that the only person that would answer his many questions as to why everyone is here would be Piccolo, he makes his way to the large namekian warrior, who has isolated and hid himself between some tall bushes.

"Piccolo, what's everyone doing here?" Gohan asks his former mentor.

"Hey kid, we're here because of trunk's birthday," Piccolo explains "Didn't your mother tell you about this?" He then asks.

"Do you know her to tell me anything anymore?" Gohan answers him with a question, one with an obvious answer.

"Oh, well it's Trunks' first birthday, so Bulma invited all the gang to celebrate." Piccolo elaborates.

"Oh, so when did it start?" Gohan asks.

"It's actually just to about to wrap up." Piccolo responds.

"Gohan, Come on, let's go we've been here long enough!" Chichi shouts from across the garden. Gohan doesn't care to respond, he just says farewell to his mentor and went to find his mother.

"Gohan, where ar-" Chichi stops herself as her son appears in front if her.

"I'm right here mom." He says, emotionless.

"Oh, well let's go, Goten needs to be put in bed." Chichi says.

* * *

Upon arriving home, Chichi puts Goten in his bed and her and Gohan both take showers and go to bed.

Gohan, though, couldn't sleep, too anxious about his plans to get any shuteye. After twisting and turning in bed until midnight with still no signs of sleep and after so much time contemplating, Gohan decides to leave the very night. At least the anxiety would be gone after he gets over there, he thought. So, with that Gohan gets up, dresses, gets the sleeping Goten from his bed and takes off.

As they are about two miles from entering the ki blockers span area, Gohan lands and takes out two necklaces. He places one around his neck and the matching one on his still sleeping, infant brother. The necklaces were ki blockers as well, but instead of the usual sudden drop that would be felt by everyone who can sense ki, most likely to wake them, Gohan designed these to block his ki bit by bit, slowly as to not alert anyone until it was too late. This is the reason he stopped so far away from the dome. Also to aid in his hiding, Gohan makes the necklace so that some of his ki would still be sensible but it would be felt a far distance from where it actually is. After putting on the necklace, Gohan makes the rest his way to his new home on foot.

* * *

The next morning, Chichi awakens to a sunny day. Thinking about getting her Saiyan baby fed, she makes her way to his room. Upon entering the room, Chichi sees that Goten's crib is empty. Chichi lets out a scream and then calls for Gohan while running to his room to tell him to help her find Goten, but when she reaches his room, she finds it empty as well. As quickly as she can, Chichi runs to the phone and calls Bulma.

"Hello, who would you like to speak with?" a groggy voice on the other side of the phone answers.

"Bulma, I need you to get over here quick." Chichi screams.

"Chi, what are you talking about, what's going on?" Bulma asks, suddenly sounding alert.

"Bulma, my baby's gone." Chichi cries.

"WHAT! Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can." Bulma says.

* * *

A few hours later all the Z-fighters are at the Son residence, where only the matriarch of the home now occupies.

"So what's going on?" Krillin asks.

"Goten's missing, and so is Gohan." Piccolo states.

"Well, have any of you tried finding their kis?" Tien asks, always the one to reason.

"Of course we did triclops; we're not all dumb like baldy and scar-face here." Vegeta says, referring to Krillin ad Yamcha.

"Well..., and." Tien pushes.

"We couldn't sense them, even though I thought I sense the brat's ki in outer space, but it was only second so it can't be right." Vegeta answers.

"So, basically we lost our best defense against a threat." Tien says.


	4. Science and Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been four years...

**4 Years Later…**

Piccolo is flying through the air over the 348 mountain range, looking down at the land for anything unusual. He is looking for anything at all that could point to where they could be. After several long minutes of searching, he lets out a defeated sigh and finally decides to stop and head back to where the rest of the Z- fighters are waiting for his return; the Son residence.

It has been four years since the mysterious disappearance of both Gohan and Goten. Every week since then, the group would meet at the Son home and carryout a search. Even Vegeta would show up sometimes, but it has been four years and there was still no sign of the boys.

For the first year, Chichi had been a total mess. Every day, whether it was hot or cold, sunny or rainy, you could find Chichi at home, crying. Crying for her baby that she only knew for a month and who was too young to even defend himself; crying for her precious Goten. She often cried herself to sleep at night, so much so that she had to change the sheets every day due to the dampness and if you were to eat any of her food, you would notice it tasted slightly more salty than it used to due to her constant tears when she cooked.

Lost in thought, Piccolo arrives at the 439 mountain area in no time and lands just outside the door of the small house. He walks up to it, opens it and proceeds in. Upon his entrance, everyone in the house, who is all situated in the living room, raises their heads and looks at him expectantly, only to see him shake his head negatively.

At this Chichi begins to sob a little. She has come to terms with her the loss of her sons, but she still has hope that one week,one of her late husband's friends would come home with her baby in hand. But every time one of them comes back empty handed, part of that hope would die, and to be frank it is killing her inside. She honestly doesn't know how much more she can take!

"Another week and still no sign of them," Krillin sighs. He's tired of seeing the wife of his best friend in such a distraught state. It's really killing him as well.

"Well, there's always next week," Yamcha comments, trying to be the optimist.

"No," Chichi abruptly moans through her sobs. Everyone looks at her puzzled, so she elaborates. "I can't stand this every week. Every time one of you guys goes and comes back without him it tears me apart! I can't go on like this or it's going to kill me! I-I give up…" she chokes out.

Everyone is shocked at what they are hearing. Are their ears deceiving them? Did they just hear the strongest woman they know, physically and mentally, say she gives up? No, this can't be right... Can it?

"But Chichi, you can't give up now, you just have to hold on a little longer." Krillin encourages the Son matron. He knows he has to try and get her to believe that they will eventually come around. "We'll find them, you'll see."

"I sorry, but I can't Krillin. I just can't." she weakly states. She has hoped for long enough. It has been four years and they still haven't come home. Her precious baby could be dead for all she knows! He was only a month old! That thought in itself kills her, and she just doesn't have the willpower to fight any longer.

"But-" Krillin is cut off by Piccolo.

"Stop Krillin!" The Namekian orders sternly. "I know how she feels. It's how I feel every time we are unsuccessful in finding Gohan. It hurts that the person who saved me from total darkness is missing and possibly hurting, and I can't do anything about it." He explains. Everyone is taken aback by Piccolo's sudden outward show of emotion. He, next to Vegeta, is known to be the cold, stoic person of the group, but this time it's too much. You can tell that Piccolo has been emotionally drained from this whole scenario as much as Chichi has. He's finally hit his breaking point.

"Hah, so the Namek is weak after all," Vegeta snorts. "Everyone knows emotions are for weaklings."

"Yet, all the saiyans who show emotion are stronger than you." Piccolo shoots back, glaring at the saiyan prince.

"Guys, please, not in here. Take it outside." Chichi softly pleads. Everyone looks at her with sympathy, except Vegeta of course, who is seething at what Piccolo just said to him. They all know that if it were any other circumstance, that soft plea would sound closer to a commanding screech. The once fiery Son matron now has the demeanor of a completely defeated woman.

"That was a waste of my time," Vegeta finally states, agitation clear in his voice. What does he care about the Kakabrats? "But I am bored and want to train. Let's go woman." By this time he is already at the door.

"I'm coming! I have a press conference anyway." Bulma states, too distracted by her friend's distraught look to argue about the way she was addressed.

"We better get going too, guys." Tien says, speaking for the first time since Piccolo's arrival.

"Yeah, let's go," Krillin sighs, dejected. With that they all left Chichi alone to mourn over her precious baby by herself.

 

* * *

 

Gohan is in his lab working on his next project. Over the past four years, he has been supporting himself and Goten through a company he started called 'Creason (Cree-ah-son) Inc.' which he is the CEO of. The company's name was derived from two words; 'Crea' came from the word create, which is what the company does mainly: it creates new inventions. The second word is 'Son', which is his family name. The company was given the name to avoid suspicion, since many other company names end with 'son'. The company specializes in everything science and to Gohan's initial and pleasant surprise, is giving Capsule Corp. a run for their money, literally.

The company's headquarters are located in Orange Star City… or at least that's what the city's name was when the company opened. It now goes by the name of Hercule City; a tribute to Hercule Satan for saving the world from the evil android Cell. Inside the building, the CEO office could be found, and behind the desk in a tall-back chair, one would see the "CEO", Android 17.

A month after Gohan moved, said android appeared at his door looking very beat up, although he never really found out why. Gohan took him in to his lab and began working on his wounds and even gave him some additional perks.

It was so convenient because the day before he had gone to Dr. Gero's ruined lab. He had found a level below the one the Cell of the present was developing in. That is, before Trunks and Krillin destroyed it. They didn't find the room because its entrance was hidden under Cell's chamber. In the room, there was backup information on all of Gero's androids, Cell included. So when Seventeen showed up the next day, Gohan was thrilled to put the theories he was working on the whole night before, after putting Goten to bed, to the test.

One of the first things he did was remove Seventeen's control switch; the device used to shut him down and turn him on. He did this in case Bulma made another remote to deactivate him, but also so he could be free. He then incorporated Gero's method of making Cell into Seventeen's structure, so that when he awoke, the metallic cells in him would mutate and become organic. This meant that Seventeen would become a bio-mechanical android, therefore giving him the ability to age. Also, before he added this method, he included the technology androids 19 and 20 had that allowed them to absorb energy, but made it so that it was only absorbed through his skin since he wanted Seventeen to look human as much as possible. He didn't think having a red ball in your hand would cut it.

When Seventeen finally awoke, the changes began to happen gradually. The most noticeable one was his hair; in a matter of minutes, it grew from shoulder length to mid-back. Over the following few days, Seventeen's changes were becoming more prominent. Gohan however had already explained everything to him so he didn't panic. When Gohan told him that he was practically human again, Seventeen was so happy that he did something no one would expect him to do; he jumped Gohan and caught him in a bone crushing hug. Luckily, Gohan was stronger than him or the android probably would have crushed him.

At the end of the change, Seventeen looked like a twenty year old man instead of an eighteen year old. His hair was still down to his mid-back, his shoulders broadened, and he looked more built. Because of his changes, his old clothing wouldn't fit him anymore, so they went out one day to get Seventeen a new look. Since Gohan's business was already up and running on a small scale, money was no problem. In the end, 17's main look for home was a tank top of every color bar pink, ripped blue jeans and a Creason souvenir belt with the letters CI engraved in it. For business (since Gohan had offered him the job of faking CEO) he had an arsenal of blue, grey and black suits. And so that's why you find Android 17 at the CEO desk looking two years older than he did four years ago because of the inevitable fact that he was still an android and so was forced to age slower than normal. Of course, the humans in the building, being the naive race they are, just figured that he was one of those people who were blessed with youthful looks and never questioned how a 20 year old could be the CEO of one of the largest companies in the world.

The company was thriving because of Gohan's ingenious mind. Over the past four years, he had created things thought to be impossible. One such thing was a roller coaster that did not have any rails whatsoever. It basically is a flat electromagnetic panel at the bottom of the ride which is used as the track, with cars that are also electromagnetic at the bottom. These magnets were always set to repel each other while in motion and would become stronger or weaker wherever there is a lift, fall or turn and it would do it in the most precise of ways, keeping the cars on the panels without the risk of them flying off course. Another advantage of this coaster is that it can change into many different 'tracks'. But of course, these tracks have to be bought and only Creason has the authority to sell them.

Currently, Gohan is getting to work on another one of his revolutionary inventions. As he's about to start, the TV turns itself on and Bulma's face comes onto the screen. Gohan had set the TV with a limited artificial intelligence in order for it to turn itself on when told to, or when his competitors were on. Gohan growls a little at the interruption, and a little more loudly when he sees who it is, but then he realizes that if it wasn't for Bulma, he wouldn't be where he is today.

 

* * *

 

-Flashback-

 

Gohan was trying to figure out a way to get out of the hell he lived in, with Goten tagging along. He decided that stealing from his godmother, no matter how much he resented her right now, would not be good, so he came up with a strategy that would allow him to gain the materials he needed for his house and would bite his "neglect-er" in the behind later.

With the plan in mind, Gohan went up to Bulma. "Bulma?" he asked innocently.

*Sigh* "Yes, Gohan?" she asked irritated that he would interrupt her when she's working.

"Umm, I would like to know if I could have some of those wires over there." he said, pointing to the corner where a bunch of wires were piled up.

"Sure, Gohan," Bulma said waving her hand as if dismissing him. Couldn't he see that she was working?

Gohan smirked. 'So far, so good' he thought. He had chosen to ask for small things at first. Things like wires, remotes, chips etc.; small things, and then go increasingly higher. His plan was to have the person after a while to completely ignore him, like they had been doing and say yes to him without even listening to his questions.

One day, he went back to Bulma with the thought of asking her for a few televisions, 10 tons of metal and 100 computer chips. As he entered her lab he began. "Hey, Bulma, I was wondering-" but he was cut off.

"Go on, Gohan, I'm working here," Bulma said, exasperatedly. Would he just leave already?

His plan worked; in no time he had all the materials needed to build the house and its appliances, without any suspicion from anyone else.

-End Flashback-

 

* * *

  

By the time Gohan came back from his day dreaming,Bulma's press conference was over.

"Damn, missed it." He says, snapping his fingers in frustration.

Just then the only thing Gohan feels deep love for anymore, comes rushing through the lab door. It appears to be a little boy of no more than four years of age with unruly spiky black hair and shining onyx eyes that match that of Gohan's. He appears to be excited and is holding in one of his hands a creature of some sort.

"Daddy, daddy! Look what I caught!" the little boy exclaims, extending out his hand in front of Gohan. He's rocking back and forth on his heels. Apparently the little tyke can't stand still for more than a second.

"What is it Goten?" Gohan asks with a genuine smile, deciding to catch the conference on the recap he set up for whenever his rivals were on TV.

"It's a lizard! I can finally complete my reptile collection!" He shouts excitedly.

Goten is really smart and the studies his daddy puts him through only make him smarter. He doesn't mind the studies as Gohan makes sure to make each one of them fun for him. This animal group collection was actually one of the assignments Gohan had set for him; to collect an animal from each of the five groups he had taught Goten about before. Of course, Goten is not all brains as Gohan had been at his age. Gohan has been training him since the age of three and being a fast learner, he was able to catch on very quickly.

"That's great Goten! Why don't we go put it in the cage?" Gohan suggests, grinning at the excited expression on Goten's face.

"Okay daddy!" He says with a smile. He then goes running out the room through the door with his tail wagging excitedly behind him. Gohan snickers in amusement at his 'son's' excitement before moving to follow him.

As Gohan enters Goten's wonder room, he sees Goten is already there, bouncing up and down with the lizard still in hand.

"Daddy, hurry up." Goten whines.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, squirt." Gohan said as he walked up to Goten, chuckling at Goten's impatience.

Gohan takes to lizard from Goten and walks over to the cage labeled 'reptiles' in one corner of the room. He places the reptile into the box and as soon he closes the box, a 'bing' is heard and a small door in the corner of the room opens. Inside the door is a box with the new CI 400 console's picture on it. Upon seeing it, Goten gasps, then runs up to embrace Gohan in a crushing hug.

"Thank you, daddy! Thank you! It's just what I wanted too!" He exclaims in pure joy. He had been asking Gohan for one for a while now and now he finally has one.

"Aw, it was nothing, Goten; you know I would do anything for you, right?" Gohan asks while running his hand through Goten's thick black hair. He's happy he was able to make the little tyke happy.

"Yeah, I know, daddy. I love you. You're the best daddy ever." Goten genuinely states, truly believing it.

"I love you too, son." Gohan replies, the smile on his face widening as he holds Goten tighter.

"You know what, daddy?" Goten suddenly inquires, causing Gohan to loosen his grip a little so he can look the boy in the eye.

"No, what Goten?" Gohan asks.

"When I grow up, I wanna be just like you." he states with a huge smile, eliciting a reciprocal smile from the older demi-saiyan, who pulls the child back into his arms securely once more. After a while of staying in his daddy's embrace, whether it was out of exhaustion or the calmness in the atmosphere, Goten falls asleep. Gohan gets up with Goten in his arms, walks to his room, and gently sets him in bed, tucking him in.

"Goodnight, son." He whispers, before kissing him on the forehead. "Sweet dreams."

He watches Goten sleep a little bit with a content smile on his face. He thinks about everything that has happened in the past four years and realizes that without Goten, he probably wouldn't have been able to keep on living. With everyone else neglecting him, including his own mother, he would have been very hard pressed to find the motivation to keep going in life. Now he lives to protect and raise Goten the way he deserves, making sure that he never undergoes to the same fate he had to go through.

Shaking off these musings, Gohan exits the room to go and finally get started on his new project.


End file.
